


Tickled His Fancy

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bad Decisions, Gen, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Tickled His Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/gifts).



It was unusual that I caught Sherlock Holmes unawares; so when I came in to Baker Street late on night on quiet feet and found him standing in the sitting room staring out the window, lost in thought, I was loathe to give up my opportunity. The whisky in my blood stream might have had something to do with it. I left the door ajar and crept across the room, and eased my fingers between Holmes's elbows and his narrow sides.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered in his ear, at the same time digging my fingertips into his ribs.

Holmes gave a great yell of surprise and jumped half a foot into the air, and a moment later I was flat on my back with both my arms pinned over my head, the detective I had startled astride my hips with a snarl of fury on his face.

"Good God," he said, going lax all at once and letting my wrists free. "Watson, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I— I didn't know you were so ticklish," I said weakly, the wind having been knocked out of me.

Holmes stared at me, wide-eyed and mouth half open, before he began to laugh. He sat back and hugged his sides, guffawing, and managed between gasps to cry, "You absolute bastard!"


End file.
